


Safely In Between

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf doesn't know how he got himself into this situation, but he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safely In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



> Oh god, I can only blame myself for this.
> 
> Beta'd by PilotInTheAttic.

Wolf was sure he was bleeding, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at this point. He was arched forward and he was panting. He could feel his body shaking with effort, but he had no choice to keep going. He couldn't stop now.

He didn't want to stop.

A groan tore from his throat and he threw his head back. The back of his head hit a muscled shoulder and he puffed out a breath. A mouth nipped at his Adam's apple - it was sharp, but only a scrape of teeth, only hurting for a little, but no blood was drawn this time. The mouth moved from his throat to his shoulder, teeth digging into flesh.

Wolf gasped, bucking his hips in response. The man behind him gave a small hum, almost amused. Wolf was trapped between these two men, with no means of escape, but then again he wasn't trying too hard. "If I knew you'd be this responsive, we would have pursued you a long time ago," the man behind him - Jared - said into his ear and Wolf shivered.

Something dripped from his shoulder from where the other man's teeth were - Brandt, he'd said his name was - but he couldn't tell if it was blood or saliva and he couldn't really be bothered to look. Hips bucked into him, and he felt so full.

He gave a whimper and ground his hips down. Jared was large - not just in body stature, but everywhere. He had this fox-like quality to him that was just cold and cruel. He wasn't someone Wolf would normally trust, but right now he was tired of everything and Jared offered him a way out.

Brandt had been brought into this by accident. He wasn't supposed to be there to begin with - he was violent, like a loose cannon or a loaded gun. Wolf couldn't imagine what this would have been with only one of them there at this point, but then he couldn't even think straight with the cock nestled deep within him and the teeth on his skin. 

Wolf leaned forward into Brandt, gripping his shoulders for support. The teeth drew away from his own shoulder and he pressed his forehead to Brandt's chest. "Please," he begged - he didn't even know what he was begging for, but he wanted it.

He wanted it so badly that he ached, but that could just be everything else. Brandt looked over to Jared - they seemed to communicate silently over Wolf's back - or he just didn't hear them, but Jared's thrusts shallowed and slowed to a stop. Wolf ground his hips down before he was stopped by Jared's hands. There was another chuckle from behind him and things started shifting.

He was tugged back to Jared’s chest and suddenly Brandt was terribly close. He gave a huff and stayed still though, as Brandt shuffled ever closer. Wolf was almost pressed between them with less room than he would have thought possible.

There were fingers at his entrance. They didn't push in right away, and it took him a moment to realize who the hands belonged to. Brandt seemed fascinated by the stretch of him over Jared's cock, tracing the rim for a moment.

The addition of the fingers burned, and he let out a distressed whimper. Fingers threaded through his hair, scraping gently against his skull. Teeth scraped across the side of his neck, adding lines of white across the skin.

Suddenly, Jared bit down hard. Wolf's attention shifted to the stinging pain in his neck and he fell back against the other man, crying out in pain. The bite only lasted a few seconds and then Jared was lapping at the bite mark in a kind of apologetic way, though Wolf doubted the man was really sorry. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes, but the sting went away at his entrance.

The fingers were gone a moment later, and Jared pulled Wolf back to his chest, leaning back further. It took Wolf a few moments before his mind caught up and he could speak. "You won't fit," he protested weakly. Jared made a cooing sound, though Wolf thought it sounded rather mocking.

"You can take both of us, Wolf." He nuzzled at the spot he bit gently.

Wolf gave a few panicked huffs before nodding. He let himself relax as much as he could with his back against Jared's abdomen. He could feel Brandt's cock slide in, though there was some resistance and the two were pressed firmly together within him. "Don't you move," Wolf warned, panting.

It hurt and his brows knitted together in an effort to relax. He ground his hips experimentally, giving a sigh when it didn't hurt as much. Brandt moved forward, sliding in to the base. His balls brushed against Jared's and he gave a jerk in response, shoving deeper into the pliant form between them.

Jared moaned into Wolf's shoulder, jerking his hips and sliding himself along Brandt's length. Wolf was visibly shaking now and Jared could feel him vibrating against him. Brandt pulled back sharply and thrust back in, deep and hard. It was a contrast to Jared's now shallow thrusts, and Wolf was just caught in between.

Wolf was whimpering, body jerking slightly with each of Brandt's thrusts. He felt over sensitized and it was too much. He pushed himself up from Jared's chest and buried his head back into Brandt's chest - he could barely catch his breath.

Brandt's thrusting didn't slow, though, and Wolf took his turn to sink his teeth into Brandt's skin. He bit into the pectoral muscle, and he was sure his teeth broke skin. His breath hitched in his throat and he ground his hips down to meet one of Brandt's brutal thrusts.

Wolf didn't last much longer with his own cock sliding between his and Brandt's bellies. He was exhausted and covered in cum and sweat - his mind was blissfully blank and he could hardly keep his eyes open but his body was clenching tightly around the two men inside him.

He was panting, milking the two for everything they could offer. Brandt's thrusts were shallow, less brutally paced, and he was shuddering a bit. Wolf pulled his teeth from Brandt, wincing at the metallic taste in his mouth and the blood slightly oozing from the other's chest.

Wolf felt empty when Brandt slipped from him and he thought of pulling him back inside for a moment. Jared, on the other hand, tugged the two of them closer, grinding in one last time, shifting in the loosened hole. He bit at the back of Wolf's neck, scraping his nails along the arching spine.

Wolf didn't fight when he was shifted; turning so he could lay on top of Jared with a mostly soft cock still buried within him. He could definitely tell he was bleeding now, smelling the slight distinct tang in the air, which was soon covered by the smoke from cigarettes.

He was vaguely aware that he was still shaking.

He was dozing off though, his face buried into Jared's chest with Brandt at his back. "We don't normally do this, you know," Jared said softly, voice still thick with post-coital bliss. "But you, Wolf, are very special." Fingers traced his spine. "You're all marked up - it's beautiful."

Jared's fingers came away covered in blood and semen, but Wolf just nuzzled closer, a yawn escaping from deep within him. Brandt stayed silent, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing it into Wolf's hair, marking him further in scent. Wolf nodded off, nestled between two of the most dangerous men in the world.

And he didn't think anyone would try to take him from them. He was safe - at least for tonight.


End file.
